Visible light transmission techniques utilizing image sensors for processing captured time-series images (frames) have been known. For example, in the case of using an outdoor illumination device or the like as a transmission device emitting light modulated based on information, the information can be acquired by continuously photographing the transmission device with a camera installed in a terminal device to receive the light emitted by the transmission device and demodulating the light (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2006-20294).
The photographing frame rate of a current conventional camera is around 30 frames/second. Using such a camera for the above visible light transmission, the optical transmission bit rate is approximately 15 bits/second. If RGB color modulation is used for changing the light color, the bit rate will approximately be tripled.
However, using the above bit rate in transferring a large volume of information such as sounds and images is practically difficult.